Magic Magic Fruit Card Trick Model
by PaperFox19
Summary: Luffy eats a strange devil fruit it allows him to use odd magic. They started off as mere card tricks but now he's prepared to set sail and become a pirate. Warning Yaoi do not read if you do not like Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi

Pairing: Luffy/Harem

Apart of my rare pairing lonely boys project harem project

Do not read if you do not like

Paper Fox News

Thanks to those who have supported me during my constant working. I'm hoping things get better. Fics are taking a hit like i knew they would but didn't think it would be so much, but I am trying.

Thanks to those who are leaving comments and feedback you guys rock! Shout Out – A big shout out to my peeps Moonkat17, KarsuKagami, UnknownYaoi500, omikun17 and Narutoyaoi4ever you guys give me tons of feedback I greatly appreciate it.

Now for our feature presentation

Magic Magic Fruit (Card Trick Model)

Luffy eats a strange devil fruit it allows him to use odd magic. They started off as mere card tricks but now he's prepared to set sail and become a pirate.

Chap 1 Card Tricks

Luffy was a card shark, Luffy didn't know what that meant but that's what Shanks's crew called him. Luffy was a young kid with a dream of being a pirate, he played cards with Shanks's men a lot and he beat them every time. At first it was just for fun but Luffy eventually started winning money from them.

Shanks couldn't believe it. Ask Luffy a question and he couldn't lie for shit, but put cards in his hand he had the greatest poker face ever. Luffy won lot's of treasure from Shanks's men and he was allowed to keep it. Ben told them if they lost it fair and square then it was rightfully Luffy's. Luffy said he would use the treasure to buy himself a ship of his own.

Luffy had won lots of treasure, one being a box with a devil fruit in it. Shanks was gonna play and get it back but Luffy was hungry and ate it. "Luffy you idiot! That was a devil fruit!"

"A devil fruit what's that?" Luffy said and he felt his body pulse. The cards on the table began to glow and they circled Luffy.

One of his men opened a book. "The magic magic fruit card trick model, one of the rare magic devil fruits. Each one is unique but this one requires cards to enact its power."

"Wow how cool." Luffy said with a laugh.

"No Luffy you idiot, by eating the devil fruit you can never swim again. If you fall into the sea your powers will wane and you will drown." Shanks scolded.

"I'll be ok I couldn't swim anyway." Luffy said happily. Shanks hit him. "Oww that hurt!"

"That's not the point idiot!" Shanks snapped and Luffy began to tear up.

Luffy cried and the cards glowed and began echoing his voice. "What the hell it's so loud!"

"Alright Luffy calm down I'm sorry." Shanks said and Luffy calmed down.

-x-

Shanks bought Luffy dinner as an apology and his men took to drinking and partying. After some time some bandits arrived and began talking tough saying they want free booze. They had no idea who they were dealing with.

However Shanks and his men laughed off any insults they threw at them. Luffy was mad but eventually the bandits left. Luffy didn't understand what happened.

Shanks and his crew decided to leave figuring it would be for the best, and despite Luffy's pleas they didn't take him along. One of Shanks's crewmen gave Luffy the deck of cards they had been playing with.

The bandits returned and mocked Shanks and Luffy got mad. Luffy got beat up by the bandits but he was able to get one strike in, Luffy grabbed a card and threw it, the card became sharper than a sword and was able to cut the bandit's cheek. The bandit leader got pissed and kicked the boy into the sea.

Shanks and his people arrived in time just to see Luffy fall into the ocean. "Luffy!" Shanks dashed and dove into the sea. Shanks's men took care of the bandits giving them twice the beating they gave Luffy.

A deadly sea king had caught Luffy's scent when he fell into the ocean. It was hungry and swam at full speed to devour him. Shanks stepped in and lost his arm but he was able to save Luffy. Shanks used haki and made the beast run for its life.

Luffy cried over Shanks arm. "It's alright Luffy I'm glad your ok."

-x-

Shanks and his crew were setting off again but Luffy seemed to be a no show. "Shanks wait Shanks!" Luffy came running at full speed.

"Oi Luffy I thought you weren't going to show up."

"Shanks I think I can fix your arm." Luffy said and pulled one of the cards from the deck.

"Don't be silly Luffy an arm can't be restored."

"Card Trick: Magic Restoration!" Luffy said and the card glowed and in a flash the card was gone and Shanks's arm was back. "To restore that which has been lost."

Shanks stared in shock. "Shanks I'm going to become a pirate, one with a crew even better than yours, but I look forward to meeting you again."

"Is that so?" Shanks said with a smile and put his treasured straw hat on Luffy's head. "Thanks for restoring my arm Luffy. I want you to have my hat Luffy it's my greatest treasure I think you're the only person I'd like to see have it."

Luffy cried. "Thanks Shanks!"

Shanks set sail with a promise to meet again.

Time passed –x-

Luffy now of age has set sail on his pirate journey. On his red vest Luffy had 4 decks of cards on him, one being a deck of playing cards he used for gambling, another deck of playing cards he used for magic, a deck of blank cards, and a deck with his pirate crest on every card.

Other than the deck for gambling each of Luffy's decks had their own unique purpose for his magic.

Luffy pulled out a blank card. "Card Trick: Magic Carpet!" The card expanded and floated in the air. Luffy jumped on it and the card began to move.

Luffy's presence was felt by the same sea king. It rose from the sea in anger and went to attack Luffy. Luffy just grinned. "You again well this time I'm ready for you." Luffy had a new blank card in his hand, in his hand a picture of a sword appeared on the card. "Card Trick: Trump Sword!" The card changed into a blade and Luffy cut the sea king in two.

"That was for Shanks!" Luffy said and the sword reverted back into a card. "Now I'm ready! I'm gonna be king of the pirates!"

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi

Pairing: Luffy/Harem

Apart of my rare pairing lonely boys project harem project

Do not read if you do not like

Paper Fox News

Thanks to those who have supported me during my constant working. I'm hoping things get better. Fics are taking a hit like i knew they would but didn't think it would be so much, but I am trying.

Thanks to those who are leaving comments and feedback you guys rock! Shout Out – A big shout out to my peeps Moonkat17, KarsuKagami, UnknownYaoi500, omikun17 and Narutoyaoi4ever you guys give me tons of feedback I greatly appreciate it.

Now for our feature presentation

Magic Magic Fruit (Card Trick Model)

Luffy eats a strange devil fruit it allows him to use odd magic. They started off as mere card tricks but now he's prepared to set sail and become a pirate.

Chap 2 Koby's Dream

Magic Magic Fruit Log

Luffy – Captain

Devil Fruit – Magic Magic Card Trick Model

Talent – Card Shark – Pro Gambler

Weapons – Playing Card Deck #2, Blank Card Deck

Tools – Playing Card Deck #1, Pirate Crest Deck

Combat Tricks – Trump Sword – A magical blade one of his blank cards changes into a blade, it can channel Luffy's magic energy and release a blade of energy for long distance attacks;

Odd Tricks – Magic Carpet – Using a blank card it expands and floats allowing Luffy to ride it. The card can travel even over the ocean, it can last for a week going at normal speed. Going at higher speeds burns up the magic in the card.

-x-

Luffy sailed over the sea riding on his card, the magic carpet. Luffy pulled out another blank card. "Card Trick Destiny Arrow." A golden arrow appeared on the card and Luffy released it, floating in the air it began to spin. "Show me the way." The arrow stopped pointing to the east and Luffy sailed in that direction. "Alright let's see if I can find a new crewmate." Luffy pulled out his blank deck and kept the Destiny Arrow out, he needed to keep the arrow out unless it turned. Luffy followed the arrows direction excited to where it would lead him.

"Let's see, I'll need to find some cash so I can buy a ship." Luffy said and treasure appeared on one of the blank cards. "Then I'll need a first mate a strong one." A shadowy figure appeared on another card with the title First Mate at the bottom. "I'll need a navigator." Another card was claimed with Navigator marked at the bottom. "A cook for sure." Another card was marked with a shadowy figure with Cook marked at the bottom. "Hmm I'll need someone to man the cannons so a marksmen would come in handy. A doctor will be needed, and a musician will be fun, maybe some crewmates with some cool devil fruit powers. Hmm maybe I should find a fishman to, Gramps told me about them and with devil fruit eaters on board they'd come in handy." More cards were marked though some had "?" as a mark.

"This will be great, Shihihihi!" Luffy made those cards disappear, he'd bring them back when the slot was filled. He had an idea in mind at the number of pirates he'd have in his crew and he couldn't wait to gather them all together and find the "One Piece".

-x-

The arrow card led Luffy to an island, where the pirate ship belonging to Alvida was currently docked. She had just robbed a ship of their treasure and was bringing it to her hiding spot. Among her men was a boy with pink hair.

Alvida's men were being lazy making Koby do all the work. He carried treasure to the hiding spot struggling as he was overloaded. He made it to the hole which was filled with treasure he dumped the chest in. "Man I hate this, why can't I escape. I don't want to be a pirate."

"Then why are you one?" Luffy's voice made Koby jump. He thought one of Alvida's men had over heard him which meant another beating for him. When he saw the strawhat stranger he sighed in relief.

The two sat down and had a talk. Luffy explained who he was and his dream for being the Pirate King, this shocked Koby. Koby explained his dream of being a marine and how he fell into Alvida's clutches. He was on a fishing boat catching his dinner Alvida's men jumped him demanding money and since he had none they made him the chore boy. Despite the beatings from Alvida and her men Koby never gave up his dream of being a marine.

Luffy had to admit Koby had guts and a strong dream but he needed some courage. When Koby started doubting himself Luffy smacked him. "Listen Koby I can get you out of here, but if you don't confront your fear it will haunt you forever."

"Alright I'll do it, but do you have some sort of plan?" Koby asked and Luffy had a big grin on his face.

"Oh yes I do!" Luffy stepped up to Alvida's treasure pit and raised a crest card "Card Trick: Seal!" The card glowed and all of Alvida's treasure was gone. Luffy revealed a blank card which now held a picture of treasure with an amount – 40,000,000 belli. "Now let's go." Luffy said leaving the crest card.

-x-

Since Koby was taking so long some of Alvida's men came looking for him. "Hey Koby where are you ya lazy brat." A man shouted and then froze in his tracks seeing that the treasure pit was empty. His cohorts did the same and seeing the crest of another pirate sent them running to Alvida.

"Another pirate took my treasure?!" Alvida asked unable to believe it. "Search the island you fools there's no way someone could wander off with that kind of treasure so quickly. And where is Koby!?"

"Lady Alvida we think Koby is helping these other pirates."

"WHAT?!" Alvida's scream was heard across the whole island.

Luffy and Koby heard it and Koby began freaking out. "Relax Koby, if you want to follow your dream you must be brave."

Koby took some deep breaths and calmed down. They waited for Alvida's men to find them and bring Alvida. Seeing only one man and Koby and no sign of her treasure. "Were you the one who took my treasure?" Luffy nodded. "I see then you're a pirate aren't you, where is your crew and my treasure?"

"It's just me right now, I just started on my journey a short time ago. I have all your treasure." Luffy said with a grin.

"Impossible!" Alvida was even angrier now. "Koby tell this fool who he's dealing with. Who's the prettiest on the whole sea?"

Koby hesitated for a second but only a second, he summoned up his courage. "Not you! You fat old hag!" Everyone tensed and Luffy laughed. Alvida raised her club. "I'm going to be a marine and the first thing I'm going to do is capture you!"

Alvida went to strike Koby. "Good job Koby well said." Luffy said and pulled out a blank card. "Card Trick Shield Card!" A shield appeared on the card and it took the attack from Alvida without even budging.

"A devil fruit user!" Alvida cursed.

"That's right and you're gonna go flying." Luffy punched Alvida and sent her flying. "Card Trick: Magic Carpet." With Alvida gone Luffy summoned the magic carpet to take Koby away.

"Hold it, you may have beaten Lady Alvida but that treasure belongs to all of us." The men drew their swords.

"Alright if you insist." Luffy cracked his knuckles and without using his devil fruit power Luffy kicked everyone's butts.

"Wow you're so strong!" Koby gasped in shock.

"Of course I couldn't be a proper captain relying on a devil fruit power alone. So I trained my body like crazy." Luffy said with a chuckle.

"Amazing…" Koby said in awe.

Luffy jumped up onto his magic carpet, and Koby climbed up onto it and in an instant the carpet took off. "Alright we need to find you a marine base. Alright Destiny Arrow, point us in the direction of a marine base." The arrow spun and pointed in a direction. Koby looked at the arrow and gasped in shock.

"Wait Luffy, that direction is really dangerous. There is a marine base there but theres also a really dangerous guy there. His name is Roronoa Zoro a pirate hunter the marines captured him a few days ago. It's why Alvida was going so wild, she was afraid of Zoro before he was captured."

"He's strong huh? Good I'm gonna have him join my crew!" Koby's jaw dropped at Luffy's words. Things were about to get crazy, but he was following his dream he would become a powerful marine.

'My dream I'm taking my first step!'

To be continued

Preview

Luffy steals Zoro's swords from the marines, Luffy shows Zoro that the marines had no plans to hold up their promise to Zoro, Luffy gets shot for trying to help Zoro. The swordsman attacks the marines and swears to join Luffy's crew.

"Hey Zoro wanna play a game of cards we can make things interesting." Luffy said with a grin.

End preview


	3. Chapter 3

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Harem

Pairing: Luffy/Zoro/Harem

Do not read if you do not like

Chap 3 Zoro's Dream

Magic Magic Fruit Log

Luffy – Captain

Devil Fruit – Magic Magic Card Trick Model

Talent – Card Shark – Pro Gambler – Impressive Strength

Weapons – Playing Card Deck #2, Blank Card Deck

Tools – Playing Card Deck #1, Pirate Crest Deck

Combat Tricks – Trump Sword – A magical blade one of his blank cards changes into a blade, it can channel Luffy's magic energy and release a blade of energy for long distance attacks; the full power of this has not been shown.

Shield Card – A trick using one of his blank cards, the picture of a shield appears on the card and can take the force of someone's attack, the full power of this hasn't been shown.

Odd Tricks – Magic Carpet – Using a blank card it expands and floats allowing Luffy to ride it. The card can travel even over the ocean, it can last for a week going at normal speed. Going at higher speeds burns up the magic in the card.

Card Seal – A technique using one of his crest cards, Luffy can throw these cards and can seal any non living object into one of Luffy's blank cards, the crest card is sometimes left in place like a calling card but Luffy can always make more.

(Luffy has a similar trick using a blank card called Card Trap, it can trap a living being inside the card with a limit of two per card. The trap cannot be undone except by Luffy and Luffy can place a time release on the trap if necessary.)

-x-

Koby and Luffy landed on the island with the marine base. They headed toward the base and they noticed the towns people were on edge about the mention of both Zoro and the marines had the towns people ducking for cover.

'I can see why Zoro's name would scare people but why would the marines.' Koby thought then turned to Luffy. "Luffy are you really going to ask Zoro to be apart of your pirate crew?"

"I sure am." Luffy said confidently. They reached the wall surrounding the base. "Magic Carpet!" Luffy jumped on the floating carpet and floated up to the edge of the wall with Koby.

"Ahh that's him!" Koby said pointing to a man tied up in the center of an empty field. Zoro looked like he had taken a lot of damage. 'What happened to him?'

"Hey you there, if you let me out of here and give me some food I'll go catch a big bounty for you." Zoro looked up to Luffy. "I've been here for days and I'm starving."

"Don't do it Luffy, he's dangerous." Koby shouted and Zoro glared at him. Koby eeped and ducked behind the wall.

"Hey Zoro that's your name right? Are you strong?" Luffy called.

"Yeah I'm strong, I'm going to become the greatest swordsman in all the seas." Zoro said with a proud smirk.

"Strongest swordsman huh? That sounds like a great dream." Luffy said with a smile.

Before the conversation could continue a ladder hit the wall next to them. A little girl came up and made a shh gesture and climbed over the wall. The little girl had food (rice balls) for Zoro. "I made these for you." She offered them to Zoro.

"No kid get out of here before someone sees you." Zoro warned.

It was to late Helmeppo came out and saw the girl trying to give Zoro food. He took a rice ball and bit into it gagging. The little girl had made the rice balls with sugar. Helmeppo knocked the food to the ground and stomped on it. The girl cried out in protest which made Helmeppo mad. "Throw the girl over the wall!"

The officer didn't want to obey, but he made his usual threat that had the soldier scared. He picked the girl up and whispered an apology, Koby and Zoro watched in horror as the soldier threw the girl over the wall. Luffy snapped into action. "Card Trick: Bubble Life Saver." The blank card glowed and Luffy blew a bubble from the card. The bubble scooped up the girl and brought her down safely to the ground.

Zoro saw this and breathed a sigh of relief. Helmeppo turned to Zoro and sneered. "That little girl's blood is on your hands Zoro not mine." He said before walking off and laughing.

Luffy came into the base and went up to Zoro. "Thanks for saving that little girl. Just who are you anyway?"

"I'm Luffy, I'm a devil fruit user I'm a Magic Man." Luffy explained. "Listen I want you to join my crew."

"Crew? That means you're a pirate. Not interested in being a pirate sorry."

"You know if you join I'll set you free from here." Luffy offered.

"No way I won't become a pirate, besides in just three days I'll be set free it's a promise I made with the marines here." Zoro explained.

"Well I still want you for my crew I'll think of a way to get you to join my crew."

"Did you not here me I said I'm not joining!" Zoro snapped. Luffy just laughed and turned to leave. "Hey wait can you scoop that up for me." Zoro said looking down at the stomped rice ball.

"I'll do you one better. Card Trick Magic Restoration." Luffy used a blank card, the card vanished and the rice ball was perfectly restored. "Magic Restoration costs me a blank card but this was for a good cause." Luffy took the rice ball and fed it to Zoro.

"Tell the girl it was good!" Zoro said, and Luffy smiled.

Luffy told the girl what happened, and she was happy. She told Koby and Luffy about what happened and how Zoro landed at the base to begin with. She told them how Zoro protected both her and her mother and got locked up because of it, some kind of deal was struck for Zoro to survive; she also told them how Helmeppo had the guards beat Zoro daily, and even they'd eat food in front of him. It was cruel.

"Oh man I'm so bored, oh I know I can execute that stupid swordsman." The three overheard Helmeppo talking in the street.

"Hey what about your promise to Zoro?" Luffy snapped and Helmeppo looked at him.

"Why should I keep my promise to that mongrel!" Luffy lost it and punched Helmeppo. The blonde cried out in pain. Luffy didn't care to hear Helmeppo's pleas and he punched him again.

"Koby I've decided I'm gonna help Zoro, and try to get him to join my crew." Luffy said and went to the base. Helmeppo was carried back to the base but they took a different path.

"You again I told you I'm not going to become a pirate." Zoro said when Luffy came to him.

"Look I'm not gonna argue here, we don't have much time. I'm going to get you out of here." Luffy said and pulled out blank card and began cutting through Zoro's ropes.

"Hey what are you doing I just need to survive 3 more days and I'll be set free."

"No they're gonna kill you today."

"What?!"

"I'll show you. Card Trick: Magic Replay!" The card glowed and Zoro watched and heard what Helmeppo said and what Luffy did.

Luffy cut through Zoro's ropes and Zoro was now free. "You have to go now."

"I can't leave without my swords." Zoro said and looked up to the tower. "They're somewhere in there."

"How many?" Luffy asked.

"Three, I practice three sword style." Zoro said and Luffy chuckled.

"That's so cool, leave your swords to me. Card Trick: Card Seal!" Luffy said and through a crest card, the card vanished and Luffy smiled as he held up a card that had three swords on the cover.

"Let me guess you'll give me my swords back if I join your crew right?"

"Nope!" Luffy said and tapped the card and Zoro's swords were returned to him. Zoro starred at Luffy in shock. "I like you Zoro. I think you're a great guy, and a strong swordsman, and I really want you on my crew, but if that can't happen I want you to survive so you can live your dream so I'm going to help you out no strings attached." Luffy said.

"By the way what's your dream?" Zoro found himself asking.

"Me? I'm going to be king of the pirates!" Luffy said confidently. Zoro starred in shock. 'This guy is crazy.' Zoro thought.

"Let's go!" Bang!

Everything went in slow motion as Zoro watched Luffy go down. Luffy had been shot in the shoulder! "Hold it right there you brats." Axe Hand Morgan arrived with a ton of marine soldiers. "I am Axe Hand Morgan and by my orders you two are going to die here."

"Oww damn that hurts." Luffy clutched his bleeding shoulder.

"Luffy you ok?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah, I got these guys go ahead and get out of here, if you fight them it'll only bring you trouble." Luffy stood up. "I can heal myself later, I can still fight. Card Trick: Card Sword." Luffy's magic playing cards came out and took the form of a long wide sword, with markings of diamond, spade, heart, and club; the handle was a dark blue color and had a curve going from the base of the sword up to the hilt.

"So he's a devil fruit user, but he's only a paramecia he can be killed! Men shoot them down!" Morgan shouted and they fired at the two.

"I don't think so. Heart Check!" The heart on the blade glowed and a ribbon of hearts came from the sword and deflected all the bullets.

The men were shocked. "Now Spade Check!" The spade glowed this time, and a chain of spades shot from the sword the chain bounced around and disarmed the men of their guns.

"Men take up your swords and kill him!" The men drew their swords and rushed at Luffy only to be blocked by Zoro.

"Zoro!?"

"So your helping me, does this mean…?" Luffy asked his eyes lightning up.

"I'm going to join your crew that's right. I will still become the strongest, but if you get in my way I'll have to cut you down." Luffy smiled at Zoro. "And besides the king of the pirates deserves the world's best swordsman wouldn't you agree, captain?" Zoro said smirking around his sword.

"Yep shihihihi." Luffy laughed.

Zoro spun and sent the marines flying back. "You any good with a blade captain?"

"Guess I'll just have to show you, let's go!" Luffy and Zoro rushed at them and began taking down the marines with ease. Zoro was impressed with his new captain's strength, he was fighting injured and was kicking ass.

"Captain Morgan we need to retreat!" One of the marines said and Morgan cut him down.

"You fools this is my base. Look up there you see that statue it's a testament to my power and status and if you guys don't want to obey then you can all kill yourselves right now."

Luffy looked up and saw the ugly statue. He chuckled. "Diamond Check!" The diamond glowed and with one swing of his sword he sent a barrage of diamond shards at the statue destroying the body, the head was the only thing sparred but as it fell and hit the ground it smashed to pieces. "I see now you rule this land with fear, but sorry I'm not scared of you." Luffy panted out.

Zoro saw that Luffy was losing a lot of blood. "Luffy we need to finish this."

"Yeah you're right." Luffy said, he needed to heal soon.

"Hold it you crummy pirates." Helmeppo held up a gun and aimed it at the two. "You move and you die."

Zoro didn't hesitate and rushed at Helmeppo. Helmeppo fired and Zoro cut through the bullet and knocked the boy out. At this moment Morgan went to slash Luffy with his axe arm. "Club Check!" The club mark glowed and Luffy swung his card sword and met Morgan's axe.

Smash

Morgan's axe was smashed to pieces. "Impossible."

"Nope it's magic. 56 Card Slash!" Luffy moves so fast that no one could see anything but the first slash. Morgan's body fell back covered in slashes, his clothing fell to ribbons. "Damn that took a lot more out of me than I thought." Luffy said and fell back as well.

Morgan was arrested and Luffy used his Healing Card Trick to heal the wound and used another card to treat all of Zoro's wounds. Now they were both hungry and were given free food by the town. Luffy revealed his crew card and it was now official Zoro's image appeared in the card. Roronoa Zoro – First Mate/Swordsman. Koby got to join the marines and showed up in his new uniform. The marines said there thanks but said they had to leave since they were pirates.

Luffy stored food and wine in some cards and the new crew of two set off. "We don't have a ship yet but we can use this. Magic Carpet." Zoro got on with Luffy and the two took off to the sea. Luffy revealed the Destiny Arrow card and they headed in that direction.

"Hey if that thing led you to Koby how did you know it wasn't him who was supposed to join your crew?" Zoro asked watching the arrow glow and move kinda like a compass needle.

"It's not exactly how it works, the arrow led me to Koby who's dream led me to the marine base where I met you. Destiny works in interesting ways, but when I saw you I knew I wanted you in my crew." Luffy said and Zoro blushed at that.

"Hey Zoro wanna play a game of cards until we reach the next island we can make things interesting." Luffy said with a grin.

"Sure thing, I'm in the mood for some fun." Zoro sat his swords down and Luffy dealt the cards. Oh the swordsman was gonna have some fun, he had no idea who he was playing.

To be continued

Preview

"No more games Captain fuck me!" Zoro moaned.

-x-

The two made it to the floating restaurant the Baratie. Where they meet the chef Sanji!

End Preview


End file.
